Eating with an Half Angle Hero - Emi x Male Reader
by JohnnyTheEpic
Summary: You're a Info Broker, checking important and interesting people of Japan. Not until you bump into the Hero of Ente Isia herself, Emilia Justina, or Emi Yusa using her human name. You know her name, power and backstory. But you wanna get into her,close into her, getting to know her more then her backstory. Will she accept your secrets, or it will fall apart your relationship?
1. Chapter 1

*Checking their info's of what their doing*

You:Well Kirito and his friends doing some raids, That Shizuo make a big mess today after some gang starting attack at the park, don't know about four CPU goddess right now, and Ryuko and her "date" going to the mall. Man there so many people doing in Japan that I can't keep up.

After checking you then take a few break before starting get back,you have a good reasons why you go Japan.

You see, Earth have some invaders before. No not an alien has come to Earth before, many and MANY invaders come to Earth. From an Life Fibers or hardy a robots come here 60 million years ago, to a New York attack thank to 6 hero who stop some god and his army. And an group of teenager in San Fransokyo start it becoming superheroes, to a single boy who beat Sword Art Online.

Earth is a special place, not to human but the freaks as well. from a boy who is Satan son to a headless rider of Ikebukuro,not ever a AIs who are goddess in Gamindustri or a rip off demon king working as a part-timer. There a lot going on in Earth that "they" pick you.

They call it Earth Infinite, a special task group that help people with special powers and skills, or watch people with special powers and skills. And you're one of them.

?:Maybe you could get some grub (Y/N), you blearily has eaten since morning.

Of course Shinra Kishitani a underground doctor of Ikebukuro and fiance of headless black rider Celty. You introduce them when you come to their apartment after you met Shingen dad. After scanning Celty body, both Shinra and Celty tell you about her backstory and how she end up in Tokyo.

He chat with you during your work sometime when Celty out for work.

You:Easy for you Shinra. You probably doing nothing while your soon-to-be-wife do some daytime, while I checking weird people doing weird thing at the weird place. Japan sure to be weird today.

There's many reason why you go Japan Instead American, America has few strange places like Gravity Fall, but Japan is a weird place.

Shinra: If you always grumpy so much, why not MgRonalds. There close to your location.

You:You mean a rip off of McDonalds? well since they're grand opening and close by, sure why not.

Shinra: Great! Guess we'll talk tomorrow then.

You:Yeah we will, say hi to Celty to me. *turn off computer*

After you ready dress up you then walk out to MgRonalds. You work Earth Infinite as long as you remember, motley you remember taking you since you're 10 only cause you make your first AI robot that no child have reason you are special is you research way far belong, from research magic to technology even parallel universe, you research everything you can. This is the reason why they call you "The Research.

When you walking down to street you without notice a scarlet hair woman bump into you.

*Bump*

You:Ow, sorry miss

?:Yeah watch when you going mister.

After telling you, you look at her light green color of her eye. (I not good with color)

You:*Stand up and give her a hand* need getting up m'am?

?: *grab your hand and get up* Sorry about a minute ago, I have argue my friend of leaving my wallet at home. I totally missed lunch and now I missing dinner right, guess I order a pizza then.

Then it hit you.

You:Miss...

?:Emi Emi Yusa

You: (Y/N) (L/N), I was on my way to MgRonalds and since you've no money and I hungry since morning, I will buy our foods then.

Emi:Really?

You:Yeah! *silme at her* Don't worry about my money it's on me!

You take to new location of MgRonalds and after orders it you two chat for little bit.

You: So you work as phone operator? That cool, ever you earn lot of money.

Emi: Thank those I have a friend who work part timer of MgRonalds, I wish I introduce to him. His name is Maou Sadao.

Maou Sadao? you heard that name before, is it the devil king of Ente Isla?

You: Sadao, is it the name for monkey?

Emi:Well he told me everyone has a name Sadao, just hope someone know what Sadao is. *giggle a little*

You:But anyway I would nice to meet Maou if we got time.

Emi:Sure! but once you meet his roommate…..Trust me they're crazy once you met them.

You only watching important peoples of Japan, King Satan included.

Emi:By the way what job did you have?

Crap, since you can't thinking what job you have, you only got one option.

You:I um- I work as a tech operator, mostly I do on my computer and tell them what the problems. Like dealing some Twitch players who has problem with gaming and such.

Emi:Oh wow that incredibles!

You: Thank. *Look at your watch, It almost night time* Man I overwork too much.

Emi: That why you didn't go launch time, *Get off* care to walk me to home?

You: Sure.

You and Emi walk to her apartment, showing her work place and talk about fake life. You...refuse to look at her true lnfo, you know her magic, what her doing etc. But you wanda give more of her, what be like in the other world, be the heroine of Ente Isla, and how she think of the human life.

*At her door*

Emi:Thank for walking with me, I ended up lost my wallet and sleeping that….*Thinking of her sleeping at the devil castle* *back to reality* But thank anyway.

You: No Problem. *Emi use her key to open* Miss, *Emi look at you* Let me do some trick.

*You snap your fingers and unlock the door lock* Emi shock if you using magic, but you otherway using technology

Emi:How?-

You:Its a secrets.

Emi:Well nice to meet you (Y/N) *give her phone number* I sure you call me during work, Good bye hope to see you again! *close the door*

You stand here a few seconds until you start it to leave.

You:I hope to meet you again *Smile* Emilia the Hero.*walk and leave her apartment*


	2. Chapter 2

After a few day when you met Ente Isla hero herself Emi, you two did chat during the break and after work. Thing got hard when you ran out of energy checking what their doing, making you sleep. Lucky for you a weird portal sound is coming from a room, only cause you build your own portal to see what on the other side. But you need someone to go there and grab something valuable, you remember you build your own personal robot?

?: I'm back, master (Y/N).

Yes your robot came back from a another world. His is your Robotic Operating Buddy, or course R.O.B, the reason why is you play Super Smash Bros before and R.O.B is your favorite smash character. The reason why R.O.B teleport to the another world is you mananger unlocked all the parallel universe wormholes, there one time you enter #2156 when you outnumber by the Covenant squads then UNSC come to rescue you with a helpful spartans. You ask you came from parallel world, what you doing and many more, after a few day of getting home you and UNSC build a portal that took 3 day, no one have ever build that fast. Now the problem is not getting you in danger, that until you has a idea. You have a robot, a portal that teleport you to another worlds, all of you need is a telewatch that transport back to your world.

R.O.B: Master (Y/N)? Are you alright?

R.O.B look at you sleeping on your desk, seen you only need is a good breakfast.

R.O.B lend a hand to your shoulder

R.O.B:Master (Y/N) you been a sleep over a hour, I'm sorry I been over a day's wander the wasteland.

You:*Yawn* Its ok R.O.B, *you look at him* it just working what them doing while I chat Half-Angel of Ente Isla. *Yawn even more*

R.O.B:Emi Yusa? (Y/N)?

You: yeah we pump into each other the next thing I know is a Tsundere forget her wallet at her apartment, so I pay both our meals walk to her home and say goodbye.

R.O.B: Master (Y/N) it's rare that you ran into one of the freaks, mostly you counter Shinra and Celty when you need extra help. But more importantly you bump one of Ente Isla warriors Emilia the Hero, I ok you deal with her and the devil king friends but I worry about your safety master (Y/N). You sure it safe talking with one of the Ente Isla warriors? What if Infinite know about this?

You: R.O.B it ok I talk to them about dealing the freaks with my OWN problems, I've prepared if thing go ugly. Beside, Me and Tony Stark build a powerful electronic weapon to deal a enemies from beyond.

R.O.B look at you for a few seconds thinking if you in danger.

R.O.B: Well I hope you be ok master (Y/N), I will prepare your breakfast while you need to be clean. *Both of you get started for your day.* Also your meeting with CPU Goddess start in 5PM.

You: Thank for a head up!

After you two eating he tell you about his journey of the wasteland, of how the world end by the nuclear war and how this universe look like a 1950s future apocalypse. But the biggest surprise is something you never saw before.

R.O.B: Master (Y/N) I have something to show you. Its a hand held devices that only you carry it on your wrist , they call it a Pipboy.

You took the item from his hand and look at it. You know how the buttons work and what it does,then you check at the screen turn out it your own Personal Information Processor! That why they call Pipboy for a reasons.

While you check your Pipboy R.O.B ask you one more thing.

R.O.B: Also this Pipboy not only to look your personal info, but also play game too.

You:Game you say?

R.O.B give you some kind of mixtape

R.O.B: Yes somehow not only they make Holotape for songs and messages, but also games as well.

You put Holotape inside the Pipboy and once it turn on, It said 'Red Menace' and once you start...it's a Donkey Kong clone game.

You: Well that was...unexpected, *look at the clock* oh shoot I need to pick up Emi! I forgot Emi got her day off this morning, R.O.B put the Pipboy on the work table I will exam this later.

R.O.B: Got it (Y/N), you have a nice morning master.

You: You too! *you leave your apartment*

At Emi phone call several you two walk at the street and plans for the afternoon.

You: I don't know if you interesting on video games but once I heard, there is a new game coming out next year and it included all the platform console. But they says this one coming out 2 month always and it exclusives for AmuSphere.

Emi:You mean that VRMMORPG thing? Yeah people keep calling it like it only MMORPG.

You: But this one is different! I can tell it will have new gameplay and features, as well more details once they out. I also heard they given us a sneak peek during JGame 2016.

Emi: That's wonderful! I wish I could go with you but I got a lot work to be done.

You:I understand that Emi.

Then Emi ask you if you wanna meet Maou.

Emi: Hey (Y/N) you remember I want you to meet my friends?

You: Yeah why?

Emi:I want you to meet Maou, it been few week of you keep asking about it, so here we are.

You two stop at MgRonalds and you see a C-up girl and the devil king and Emi enter the restaurant and Maou greet you.

Maou:Hello and welcome to MgRonalds! We got a special deal for one week only! care for try some?

Emi:Maou you know who I am but i want you to introduce to my friend (Y/N) (L/N). 

Maou:Nice to meet you (Y/N). *offer you a handshake, and so you did*

You:Nice to meet you too.

Maou: I also got a friend who work here but can we talk during the break?

Emi:Sure.

While Maou getting back to work you two chat a little.

Emi:Did you know Sadao is a same name of a monke-

You: I already know it for a monkeys.

Emi:*Shock of what you know.* Really? How you know?

You: Research my friend.

Few minutes later Maou introduce you to Chiho Sasaki.

Chiho:Hello it nice to meet Emi friend!

You:You two!

Emi: (Can't stand of her big breast.)

You: Emi you ok? *You check her forehead*

Emi:*Turn red for second* What!? I'm fine really.

You:you sure? Cause few seconds ago you almost look starling Chiho brea-

Emi:Hey Maou can you tell me about yourself?

Maou:Ok then? *confuse look face at Emi*

When Maou lied about working like as a part-timer you already know a demon king spend his time working at the fast food restaurant, while the general clean and a dark angel doing lazy on the computer, not sure about the girl she seems doing fine.

And when Chiho talks about her day at school a phone ring.

*BEEP* *BEEP

You: Hold on someone calling me. *leave as the table.*

Chiho: he seen nice to you Emi, are you sure you two are dating?

Emi: *Turn red* NO! *Then calm down for few second* I mean no but we did talk during our break, he talked about science and stuff and always listen to me. *smile at she remembers you*

Chiho:*giggle* you sure?

Emi: Oh quiet you!

Maou:I'm not sure about (Y/N), when he talks on his phone I hear he got a meeting with a goddesses.

Emi:Wait? (Y/N) has a meeting with a goddesses?

Maou:Yeah we both almost hear his voice, just listen.

As three of them look at you R.O.B called you about meeting has to go early.

You:*whiper* What are you mean the CPU meeting has to go early?!

R.O.B:(in cellphone) Well one of the CPU goddess must be there for their upcoming raid, and they really need her for their supports.

You:Ok fine you tell them I be there.

R.O.B:(in cellphone) Got it boss.

You:*phone end and walk toward them* I'm so sorry guy but I have a meeting right now, Can you talk after you work Emi?

Emi:Sure.

Maou and Chiho: See ya (Y/N)!

You: You too!

as you leave MgRonalds Emi feel jealous of you meeting with a goddess.

Emi:I can't believe he meeting with a goddess.

Maou:Well one of them if I correct.

Emi: Oh shut up!

Chico:Cheer up you still got courage to ask, beside you Emi the Hero!

Emi:True, but I want it when the time is right.

-At your apartment-

You:I can't believe Vert make this meeting early all because her teams need her.*Turn on computer*

R.O.B: It's their fault the guild force her to go early, not the goddess of Leanbox.

You:Can't argue with that.

Once it turn on you see Norie complained about someone copy her cosplay.

Norie: And if I would've won I be happy. But no someone on Gamebook look at my page and copy it! I swear if I run into her I would-

Neptunia:Hey (Y/N)'s here

The four goddess of CPU greeted you, you remember how you contact them with your bots, or Spider-Web if you preferred. Not only use to watch them but transport in the world of network, you have no idea when your Spider-Web discovered Gamindustri.

Blanc:Greeting (Y/N).

You:Sup guy sorry about begin late, someone be to hurry for their raids.

Vert:Sorry about meeting goes early, my guild need me for battling high-level boss

You:That ok but can someone tell me what we has?

Nep-Nep and Norie tell you about Gamindustri festivals and they need someone from another world to entertainment them about the real world. Not sure R.O.B going to think about this.

You: I would, but I got someone who need me for her work.

Neptunia:Oh~ Someone got a special person! Who is it?

You:Someone who got Norie attitude.

Norie:HEY!

You:And she a half angel of Ente Isla, her name is Emi Yusa

Vert:A woman from another world and a half angel? Now that you didn't see everyday.

You:Only in Japan Vert.

Neptunia: Hey (Y/N) is Emi said something important about it?

You:No, but we do help each other during and after work.

Neptunia:AWW THAT SO SWEET!

R.O.B walk to you

R.O.B: Sorry master (Y/N) but I need you for my upgrade.

You:I guess we can talk later, message me during weekend afternoon will ya?

Four of the CPU goddesses:No problem.

and all of them log out you notice Blanc still here, you bet it about Blanc's doujinshi. You did publish her book by asking her permission. You take credit for publish to the world and she you rewards some gamepoint, mostly Steam cards.

Blanc:How my doujinshis doing (Y/N)?

You: Doing well Blanc, your book selling like hotcake like never before, you got new book to be publish?

Blanc:Not yet but I want to be wait, otherwise my friends keep breaking in and read it! WITHOUT MY PERMISSON!

Vert:(Pop up)Yes and it about a robot who born without a memory-

Blanc:STOP SPOILER MY STORY!

They both log out.

You:Well…..That been a day hun R.O.B?

R.O.B:Sure is.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later you and Emi having a face chat on your computer, reason why is she wanna see what you're doing at home, the other reason why she need a face cam is she don't have one and burst into Maou house using Hanzo new face cam.

Emi: Are you sure you don't need my help (Y/N), you seen tried while you working.

You: It okay Emi I got some energy to keep me going, the problem is I can't keep up the work plus I hardly eaten in the morning or afternoon.

Emi:(Y/N) you been saying that every time you been on work, why you didn't need help from me?

You: Let just say I doing a solo job, only because the company like my skills.

Emi:Really? Cause you **didn't** tell me what job has.

You didn't think Emi ask that question about your job.

You:Ummm…

R.O.B knock behind your door not showing his robot form.

R.O.B:Master (Y/N) may I ask talk to for a second?

Emi:(Y/N) who is talking too-

You: Hold on someone behind my door. *Leave the room*

Hanzo: Are you done already? I need my computer back!

Emi: SHUT UP! Don't you see I talking with (Y/N)!

Chiho: You sure? cause someone taking with him, I almost hear behind the door.

Maou: In fact I barely hear his word.

As Emi and his friends hear what you say, R.O.B tell you something important.

You: What are you mean he need our help?!

R.O.B: Master (Y/N) he only need some exam a item he found.

You: R.O.B, I been helping this old man who doing on his shop, 18 time!

R.O.B: Yes but it very important.

You: What important?! Helping out on his store or something out of nowhere?

R.O.B:...Out of Nowhere.

You: At least he tell you about it. Come on let's get going.

R.O.B: Don't you forget something?

When he ask you you know your computer on.

You:(think): OH CRAP!

You use your Iphone 5 to turn off your computer, making think Emi and his friends how the computer shut down myself.

Emi:What? What happened?

Hanzo:Well it turn off, but how it shut down myself?

Maou: I don't know, but there something about (Y/N).

Emi:Maybe you're right, there something odd about (Y/N).

Back to you

You:Oh man this is bad, what if they hear us?

R.O.B:Master (Y/N) there something you have deal with persons from other world, you has thinking turning off before you talk to me.

You:Yes I know it just… What if they follow us and think we spy on them.

R.O.B:If it happen, you tell the truth.

You:...Ok I guess I'll make one. JUST because you been with me for a long time.

R.O.B: And helping you since a little kid.

Before you sent off you check R.O.B for new disguise and his new human voices.

You:Well bad new is I don't have a new upgrade for you turn into human, but the good new is you wanna pick some voices and some clothes so that way people don't know you're robot in a hoodie

R.O.B: I'm appreciate this offer, but you should has done the disguise update.

You:Yeah about that….. They want my disguise update.

R.O.B: From who (Y/N)?

You:IDK Mann co. or something.

R.O.B: Fine but I'm trusting you.

You: You allways trust me!

R.O.B:...True.

After few minute R.O.B finally done his update you and R.O.B going to the old man shop. This old fallow has many mysteries item from earth and way beyond, that why you always exam every time he need you, R.O.B include.

Emi and her friends having a conversation while they've a day off.

Emi:Man all that work we done,we sure earn our break.

Shiro: I areege with you, after I sever Lord Satan a fine meal we deserve a break.

And during their break time Emi starting to notice.

Emi:Um? Guy you better look at forwave.

Maou:What you mean (Y/N)?

Emi:You know (Y/N) was coming?

Maou:Yeah begin a Devil lord is easy to look far always.

Chico: What (Y/N) doing at the shop? And who that hoodie guy who been fallow him?

Hanzo:Maybe it one of his friends he didn't mention yet. In fact WHAT (Y/N) really doing with his hoodie at the shop that never sell? His online sell are poorly!

After you two enter the old man close the shop.

Maou:Now it close? something doesn't add up.

Emi:Yeah whatever (Y/N) he up to something.

and doing few minutes Emi lightbulb came out

Emi:Let's spy on (Y/N)!

Maou:I knew you going to say it.

Shiro: I never forgive you been stalking us.

Emi: Only becuase you up for something!

*At the shop*

Old man:Thank goodness you're here!

You:Well this is 19 time you want us to exam a objects.

Old Man: Yes well, but this object is never seen before.

You and R.O.B turnaround at him

You:What do you mean never seen before? I've been searching anything and anyone in my whole life since I remember, what are you really saying?

Old Man: The object I found it…..doesn't belong to any world.

You starting thinking how the old man who want to know from infinite word, doesn't' belong?

R.O.B: Master (Y/N) It best to stand with your curring task.

You:Right.

After three of you enter the back room you look at the some kind of Loki's staff, but with few mods and a weird green orb.

You:That…..That something new to me, just let me closer look and-

Old Man: DON'T TOUC-

And before giving warning, a green bright light out of nowhere and almost burn your hand.

You: Holy-! Almost got burn, thank for the head-up.

Old Man: Just trying to tell you that this staff was not meant for anyone or anything, I've no ideas this staff burn all living begin.

You:But where did you get this?

Old Man: A man with a some kind a special case, said " Don't touch it, keep it for good." And he ran off. That all I remember.

You:*Think for few minutes* R.O.B call them about the staff then reports them as soon as possible.

R.O.B: Copy that.

Old Man: Are you sure (Y/N)?

You:Trust me, I'm the Research.

Outside far away from the shop

Emi:Anything?

Hanzo:How many time I tell you, We don't know!

Shiro:So this is feel like begin the Hero of Ente Isla.

Maou:Yeah, that or stalk us everyday.

Emi: Oh shut u- *Notice you and hoodie guy leave* That was quick.

Chico:Already? I was thinking it would get longer then I was inspired.

Hanzo: And his has a Mustang?! How much he has?

Emi: Maybe we can learn more about (Y/N), if we don't get caught

Maou:Emi maybe you been too much about (Y/N).

Emi:WILL YOU BE QUIET?!

Maou:-_-

Emi: *Look at you far always* come on before we lost them!

Maou: Another day another begin weird.

At the bakery you two playing a game of chess.

You: You know R.O.B, I'm glad we take a break after we were to the shop.

R.O.B: Only because you need a break. Master (Y/N) I worry if you work too much, you may fall any minutes for so.

You: I know, it just many people are-

R.O.B: Important and need to be watch. (Y/N) I know a lot about you since you build me ever since, but you still continue watching them and not taking activities you has. You remember great thing we has?

You:...Yes R.O.B I has.

R.O.B: Maybe you should, this time with Hero of Ente Isla.

You: R.O.B, are you…

R.O.B: She is your friend, it time to take action with other people and not watching them.

You: *think for his idea.* I'll think about that. *Move your knight* You know, I been playing with a player name [ ].

R.O.B: Blank? is it a player who never lose?

You: Yup. During my free time I came across online, then I ask them of a game of chess. after they accept we been almost 18 hour?! I never been so long playing a game of chess! I respect him or her.

R.O.B: This is why you need a person. You been alone ever since -

You: I know it just….

R.O.B: You're not ready yet?

You look at R.O.B after he said, then out of nowhere.

Robber 1:DON'T MOVE, STAND DOWN AND DON'T DO SHIT!

Robber 2: Give us all your money and no one won't get hurt.

4 or 5 Robber came to bakey, which for you it really stupid to rob.

You: Really? Of all the good place to rob, why this?

R.O.B: Who know?

As you two continue playing, one of the robber see you.

Robber 3: Hey! What are you doing?! Don't move and give yo money! *coming to you*

You: Just ignore and continue what we doing, beside I almost win.

R.O.B:If you say so.

Robber 3: *stand between you two* Hey! What the hell playing Chess? I said don't move!

You: Look, me and my hoodie are having a nice break since we work hard. Now if you ignore us and continue you robering that would be nice.

You:*Almost put King next to R.O.B queen* I going to rule your kingdo-

Robber 3: *FLIP THE TABER, then point gun at you* Now you done, JUST GIVE YOUR MONEY TO ME!

You:*Space out for few second*

Robber 3: I SAID-

R.O.B: Now you made him mad.

You:...You come to this place, rob us, now you destroy my final battle?

Robber 3: From I looking, yeah.

You: Well *Stand*

Robber 3: I just said- *Disarm his weapon then knock him out*

Robber 4:Hey what going on?

You: R.O.B!

R.O.B: Got it.

Robber 5: *both coming at you* You better *R.O.B ROCKETO PUNCH at them!*

Then more robber show up

Robber Leader: Hey stop right there!

You:We better run.

R.O.B: Agree. *both of you run to the back door*

Robber Leader: GET THEM!

Robber 6: but boss-

Robber Leader: Leave it, just get these two out!

All of Robber come right after you.

Emi: Did you see that?!

Maou: I never see him in action. But….. WHY WE IN HIS CAR?!

Emi and all your friends just happen to look your car, both outside and inside.

Chiho: Emi maybe you go too hard stalking at him.

Emi: Oh please, why i stalk him when he never told me!

Chico: E_E

Back to you in back alley

You: Oh god they still catching us?

R.O.B:Yes

As you look back more coming. then you look front and see blocking your path with back alley stairs and cars.

You: Really? R.O.B on my mark

R.O.B: *Nod*

Robber 7: They think they going to escape? What a loser.

Robber 8 Just wait when we *R.O.B Jump to the building over them* Wha- *Then you use Soundwave to blow them*

Robber 7 and 8: Look at we blast off! * both up to sky high then star out of nowhere

R.O.B: *drop near you* Nice Master.

You: Thank I always need when I prepare this situation. *Call Celty* Hey Cely (Y/N) here can you help us out? We run by robbers and we need you help us.

Celty: *Text* Sure, anything I can do for my friends.

You:Thank you! *call end* Time to shock them with this! *thrown shock barrier*

Robber Leader: DON'T LET THEM GET AL- *arcoss and shock*

Robbers: BOSS!

You: come on *you use automatic car tracker to locate you*

Emi and friend still in your car

Hanzo: We stuck and can't get out!

Mauo:Why you force us to go (Y/N) car?!

Emi: Because he never to told he- *car turn on* What?

Then your car faster to get you

All: AHHHHHH!

To you

You: *Hind in the box* We may safe in here but they block all the exits.

R.O.B: Don't worry Master (Y/N) Celty's coming in….

*Horse scream*

R.O.B:Now

You:Just in time. *Pop up and run to Celty*

You: You here!

Celty: *Text* So, are you going get me more trouble?

You:When it all over. *Turn on Hologram of you two* How about I join you and your loved one in a nice dinner? It's on me.

Celty: *Text* You don't has to, but since I helping you two sure. =) *turn passenger side for two* *text* Hope you make a promise for us.

You:You know me too well.

After a nice talk, fake (Y/N) and R.O.B wave at both of you as Celty and rest ride to darkness.

R.O.B: Multiply gang coming our way.

You: Back to the box! *return to the box*

Robber Leader: YOU GOTTA ME KIDDING ME?! BLACK RIDER RESCUE THEM!? AFTER THEM! *

And so after they drive off, your Mustang come to pick you up.

You:Well, what a day we had hun R.O.B?

R.O.B: It sure it is. *you two enter*

You:So R.O.B since we going home what you want to do? Maybe we play a games, watch some T.V, or maybe we go into-

R.O.B: (Y/N).

You:What?

R.O.B nod to the back, knowing it someone inside.

You:No….

R.O.B:*Nod yes*

You:No…

R.O.B: *Still nod yes*

You:No..

And when you see the back seat, all of your friend's here.

And a few seconds of silent

Emi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rest of Emi friends: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

You: OOOHHH NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO

They knew you working in the dark, knowing they want more answer from you.

I SOO SORRY FOR A LONG WAIT GUY! I got alot stuff need to be done and my fanfic. anyway I got part 3 done and i may continue as I can guy.


	4. Chapter 4

After Emi and his friends break in your car, you have no choice but come clean.

You: *sign* I gruss we got no choice, R.O.B it time.

Hanzo: wait who R- (R.O.B pull his hoodie and reveal his robot face)

Emi friends: *Scream*

Maou: So you're a robot the whole time?!

R.O.B: Of course, is that why you didn't feel any muscles of mine when you sense it?

Maou: If you already knew my power, then you update what (Y/N) checking.

R.O.B: Correct, *turn facing to you* I think we need to be your place if they ask many questions.

You: Right *Pinpoint to your home* Hold on guys.

Emi: Why we need to- *Car start* oh no. *Driving fast*

Emi friends: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

At your house

You all get out your car

You: Here we are, my workplace.

Emi: I never knew you got the whole house, how you buy it without spreading it?

You: You remember I told you the company like my skills? Wait till you see.

After it you all reach to your entrance door

You: Lady and gentlemen, welcome to my parade. *open door*

You enter your living room, or workplace if that you call

Emi friends: Wow.

Emi: (Y/N) what all this?

You: This, this is my research lab, I exams all the items from many worlds. Feel free to look.

Hanzo: *look at the Nerve gear* DO I THINK WHAT IT IS?!

You: Yup this is the Nerve gear that trap players in Sword Art Online. One of our member got a son trap inside the game, so we hack to guides him to survive till the end and after Black Swordsman beat the game he thank us and give me the Nerve gear.

Hanzo: I SO WANT THIS SO BAD!

You: You ever heard "Get a job?"

Shiro: Hey, Why you've giant scissor?

You: That's Ryuko scissor blades, not going to full into but I manage get it after the Fall of Honnouji Academy. Let just say it from underwater.

Shiro: What mystery you have ?

Emi: (Y/N), Why you even buy this…. whatever it is.

You look at Emi and of course the Pipboy.

You: That will be the Pipboy 3000 and I not even buy it, say it from the otherworld.

Emi: Otherworld?

You: Yup. It come from when the world has destroyed by nukes.

Emi: Oh my.

You: Indeed. R.O.B give every detail to me so far.

Emi: So R.O.B is the robot you created?

R.O.B: More then that, *They look at R.O.B* I'm his service, master ,and his playmate.

They laugh after R.O.B playmate.

You: That was a long ago.

R.O.B: I think the guest need some appetite Master.

Maou: Well when you put it that way since Emi force us to spy on you, I guess we could use eating then.

You: Well then, R.O.B. prepare for dinner.

R.O.B: Of course, master (Y/N). *R.O.B getting set up the dinner*

You: I'll set up the food, don't worry it will quick. *going to kitchen.*

Maou: I never knew (Y/N) seen so nice, *see Emi piss off* Not seeing how (Y/N) not telling you the truth?

Emi: I just, why he didn't tell me all this?

Maou: Maybe he doesn't want us to know any his secrets.

Emi really want to know about you, a lot.

few minutes later.

You: Dinner's ready!

As they sit down, You and R.O.B putting foods down for a special surprise.

You: *You look at R.O.B* Ready?

R.O.B: As you wise.

You both open and reveal….

A cheeseburger and french fries.

Shiro: Oh my just look at the quality.

Chico: Not only it look good, *eat one bitle* But taste good!

Maou: I has to say when you working in the dark, you make a find juicy bunger. *Eating it* Maybe I could hire you for MgRonalds, then soon not only you be my minion but leading an army to domination all other fast food!

Emi: You and your conquest. *Look at you mad* So (Y/N), Why you didn't tell me.

You: Of me doing my research, then yes.

Emi: *Shock not knowing you say yes* I just….How?

You look at them ready to share your secrets

You: To tell you the truth, WE look out for everyone.

Emi: We?

You: Yup we watch over them, to protect anything from other worlds.

Maou: And that'll be Earth Infinite.

You: *Nod*

You told everything about Earth Infinite, how they work, what their goals, etc. That lean to…

Emi: How you got in?

You: Easy research.

Emi friends look at you doing 'are you serious' face.

Hanzo: How?!

You: Look at R.O.B.

They look at R.O.B.

R.O.B: Hi.

You: I'm build him when I'm 5.

Hanzo: You build a robot?! Just how did you build from scratch.

You: Well I has someone who's older than me got electric part that never use, so I make him.

Chico: And how they pick you?

You: Rumor spread after I build him, That how they make me "The Research."

Emi: Wait, The Research? How they….

You: You see the items I show you, I study them to test how it work and what good to use.

Maou: Aw so you use for anything? And if don't

You: Keep it. Might add to my collections.

Emi: So you telling me, you're not a computer repair but you mostly spend time the things you want to study?

You: Yes it my goals that I never forget.

few minten, then she start mad at you.

Emi: WHY YOU WASTING YOUR TIME ON JUKE WHEN YOU SPENDING TIME ON ME?!

Maou: Oh boy.

You: Look I understand you want to talk with me, but I got many thing to do so-

Emi: DON'T GIVE ME THE CRAP YOU DO!

R.O.B: (Y/N) I think it best to let you think about you and Emi friends.

Emi: OH WOULD YOU JUST SHU-

You: Emi!

Emi: WHAT?!

You look at her eye

You: I'll think spend time with you guys is better than just sitting down and watch them.

Emi: You mean it?

you nod.

Emi: *smile* Well, at least you got someone you talk to.

After dinner you lead them to theirs good night sleep.

Chico: Thank you (Y/N)! Sorry we creep spy on you.

Shiro: Just to let you know it all Emi idea.

Emi piss off

You: Don't worry I wouldn't mind about that, I finally glad to meet you in person.

Maou: I hope we doing it again, and I might hire you for your epicness skill you make.

You: Oh it just how I do.

At they leave Emi is only one standing.

Emi: So….

You: So .

Emi: Are we…

You: Yes. we still as friend.

Emi: Good, I hope you stand that way. *as she leave*

You: Oh and Emi. *she look at you* Please leave a message to me, I'll talk to you when decide talking to me.

Emi: I'll remember that.

As she goes with her friends you hope you spend time with Hero of Ente Isla.

I so sorry for long wait. got stuff to do. but I need to ask you, you want me to finish this then work other fanfic? Or going rush all of my fanfic?


	5. Chapter 5

After telling your secret, you, Emi and her friends got along. Right now you and Emi walk to Maou, having a nice afternoon dinner.

Emi: Hey (Y/N), you know Suzuno?

You: Yes, she was work for Church of Ente Isla. How she doing?

Emi: After we deal the intruder, Suzuno started decided to stay with us.

You: A normal day fill with demon, angel, and mostly everyone.

Emi: *laugh* Man what a day we had.

You: It sure is.

As you enter Maou house Suzuno greet you.

Suzuno: Greetings Emi Yusa, and of course (y/n) (l/n).

You: Afternoon Suzuno. *smell* smell good, what you making?

Suzuno: It (Any Japan foods), ready to serve for Maou Sadao and his companions.

Hanzo: *stop playing on his computer to look at you* It true (Y/N), she make one hell of her cook once you try her foods.

You: Mmm, I heard she's good cooker during my research of all of you. Might give one a try.

Maou: *Maou and Shiro enter* Hey right on time!

As all of you eating

You: Man Suzuno, is really good!

Suzuno: Thank you (Y/N), I learn all the foods of Japan before coming to the human world.

Before you countie talking to her.

Emi: Hey (Y/N) I know this is not a good time but, what is your real reason to becoming The Research?

You pause, remember all the memory since childhoods. Maou and his friends look at you.

Emi: I'm sorry, I didn't bring to-

You: *you look at her with a smile of your* It okay, I think it a good time to tell you why I become The Research.

You: Before I become the Research, before I build R.O.B, before the Infinite recruit me. I live a normal childhood when I was 5 and live with only my dad, my mom die after giving birth to me. Dad raise me after mom death, Wanna keep me safe. Until…

*Flashback*

When you 5 year old

You: Dad? *Walk to the kitchen* Dad? *Then see blood in the counter, then when you saw* DAD!

Dad: Son? *Open his eye*

You:* you see a unknow mark* What happen?

Dad: Son, Don't worry. At least you're safe. *final look at you* I did the best I can to raise you, your mom going mad at me when I going leave you.

You: *crying* Dad, please don't go.

Dad: *Put his hand on your shoulder* No matter what your future hold, We'll alway proud of you. *close his eye*

You: DAD! *you hear a laughing outside* What? *You then see two wing, one with dark skeleton like, and other with beautiful white grow.

As you run to the outside, they flew up to the air never seen them again. After the death of your father you swore to take vengeance to find your father kill. All you remember is the mark.

Maou: You telling me that a Angel and Demon kill your father?

You: Yes, but I don't know if it was his judgement or not.

Hanzo: So it was a random kill?

You: *Nod* Killing spree or not, there got a reason to it.

When you at the foster home you been reseach of the mark that they left behind, many child call you freak which you don't mind. All that hard work make you want a assistant, a robot assistant. That why you build R.O.B. a Robotic Operating Buddy that keep you company, both in-work and out. And the childs shock that you build a robot to play with you, news reports rush in to interview you of how you build when you 6 year old. That when they recruited you. A kid who build a robot to find the mark that your father killed.

Emi: Wow that's pretty interesting back-story you has.

You: Thank, It just how I goes so far. Hell even my step dad proud me for making my inventions in my past years.

Hanzo: Wait? Now you have a step dad?

You: Well a agent and my manager, but everytime I been with him he always acts like a father.

It true. Your so call dad Saztuo Kumtoma, is a member of Earth Infinite ever since his accident. He was the one who recruited you and R.O.B, and after joining the Infinite you not only looking the mark but also make new technology for both Earth Infinite and humans as well.

You: And I know why he join the Infinite.

They don't know

You: His wife and son was killed in mass earthquake.

They shock

You: I found out when I look his info back in 8 year old, so I make a little gift for him.

*Flashback*

You: Um… *You hold the paper behind the back.*

Saztuo: (y/n) what you need?

You: here *give the paper to him*

When Saztuo got it, he see him his wife and son holding hands together.

You: I'm sorry *cry a little*

Saztuo: It okay, *he hug you* It alright (y/n).

*Flashback end*

You: He always there for me, like he always there for his family. I'll never forget this moment.

Shiro: *crying* That's the beautiful story I ever hear!

Hanzo: *crying* Wish I had a father.

Maou: Man (Y/N), I wish you can introduce your dad to us.

You: Well he really want to meet you guy since I ran into you. It rare to had a former demon king and his general, a fallen angel, a service who know a lot of Japan, and Hero of Ente Isla herself!

Emi: *brusing* Oh (Y/N)~

You: Don't forgot a schoolgirl with HUGE-

Emi: THAT ENOUGH (Y/N)!

You: Okay Emi! *laughing*

Emi: *thinking* (Oh (Y/N) this is why I like you.)

After few minutes of chatting with your friends.

You: *see your Iphone alarm 'break time'* Well better get back to work.

Emi: I'll message you!

You: Of course you will!

After you leave Maou house

Maou: *smile* I hope you got feeling for him.

Emi: Oh shut up!

Suzuno: It true, you mostly look at him during his backstories.

Shiro: You can't denied love,

Emi IS EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM SAYING I LIKE HIM?!

Hanzo: Mmmmm yeah.

Back to you. While walking back to your home, a message come up.

You: *Iphone message sound, pick up* R.O.B?

R.O.B: This is big (Y/N), you have come to the investigation.

You: Why?

R.O.B: The one you been looking the mark, Is here.

You: …..I on my way.

At the Investigation.

You enter the room see dead bodies and blood everywhere.

You: Crap, this is my nightmare all over again.

R.O.B:*intercom* Don't worry this is new, it not the same one like in your past.

You: Right, If you seen something strange reports me.

R.O.B: Right.

As you exam everything, you notice the blood is flesh.

You: Mark's still here but the blood is flesh, killed from few hour ago.

Then you notice person pocket.

You: *pick up* What this? *see the book and tell angel and demon has been exile for all the eternity* Why this book has to do everything?

?: Maybe it something to stop us.

You turn around and….

You: Fuck me.

Sorry for the wait got this done. And I thank someone who rp me right now. Now on to ragtag


	6. Chapter 6

You see a man with white hair close to mid 30 wearing some kind of christian outfit.

?: That book has many information of how you killed a exile.

You: oh yeah? How come you already knew when you're an angel?

?: Well someone need to remember, mostly with the devils, right?

? #2: Oh yes, we don't have anyone to see this horrible death scene.

You feel someone touch your shoulder, you pull back and see a girl in late 20 wearing a modern succubus clothe

? #2: You see daring, someone like you don't want to know what happened in here. So I would say erased it must better killing you.

?: And someone like you, don't want know about this.

You fear not only they both angel and demon, but show the wings. The wings that killed your father, and you about to get screw by them.

You: (crap, time to change plan b.) Wait! Is there anything to say before I die?

?: Sure. This is your last mon

You: *while talking to them you reach your pocket to hit the alh single * Are you the one who killed my dad?

They look each other giving a smirk.

? #2: Why yes we're the killer of your father, we can tell by remembered at you.

?: We already know who you are, (Y/N).

You: Then why killed him?

?: You'll see we've a big plan for humanity, and your father is part of organizations for every humans he know. Yet he's standing our way making show us down, so we killed your father for stoping us.

? #2: And killing him make us easy! That and some kind of magic or something.

You waiting until you clean to escape, but something that need to be done.

You: The mark.

Both look at you

You: What up with the mark?

? #2: That my dare is something we join them.

?: And making us a powerful team.

You: Well good, cause for me I don't want to hear you. *walk to the window*

? #2: Aw why escaping dare? You and I are having fun!

You: Sorry but I already got one.

? #2: Well guess we didn't share our name love.

You: Fine, I guess you already know my name:

?: (Y/N) (L/N) glad to meet you, the name's Arien.

? #2: And his lovely Ivyn.

You: Glad you meet you guy, now excuse me I need to get going.

Arien:Not letting you escape (Y/N).

You: We can see about that.

Maou House

Hanzo: You still here?!

Maou: How long you been standing here while calling (y/n)?

Emi: I don't know I been calling him like 5 time, I don't think she call me back.

Maou: Emi *She look at him* I sure (y/n) will call you back, I'm the demon lord after all.

Emi: Was.

 _Breaking new: A hotel building was exposed few minutes ago. Source say it came from the top building with some kind of color explosion._

Maou: Emi, he need our help.

Emi: Let's hope he okay

Shiro: I'll get my cape

Hanzo: Going to update what I can.

Hey Johnny here and boy it a long time making a update since Mar.11?! Damn that how long for making Isolation and Ragtag for 1-2 mouth, well make that 3 cause it hard to spell the words.

I'm try to think what spell the words then what sound, and finding the words make me harder. Still mangle to get it and try to make sense, yes both my english and grammar is suck but I still learning it.

But as this right now I'm now focus Eating with Half-Angel then my other two male reader, not sure how I going be done with but I hope anyone happy with this.

Not sure if i want Isolation be cancelled, story going be too long, both my english and grammar, and people read my story. (Which is fine I just post my story when I feel like it.) Not sure but I want to hear from you about it.

Sorry for the wait I hope I do my best for this male reader story.


	7. Chapter 7

Emi: *running to the burning hotel* Is everyone okay?

Shiro: *on the phone * Everyone safe thank to my lord, still we not sure why the hotel was explosion.

Emi: If (y/n) was there.

Moau: * he grab the phone from Shiro*He's not our enemies, he trying to figure out who murder him.

Emi: Then why?

Hanzo: Hey if you worry about your boyfriend, it look like you close to (y/n).

Emi: How close? *hear a exposed near* Nevermind

To you

You: *running* Infinite this is (Y/N), we've a code white I repeat code white! I dealing both Heaven and Hell guardians, send reinforcement at all cost!

Two flying figure land.

Ivyn: Not so fast my love!

Arien: Can't letting you escape (y/n).

You: Then try me! *lift your sleeve and reveal a Iron Man like arm*

Arien: You and your tech. * toward you attack with his sword, then block by energy shield * What?!

You: High tech shield made by the Covenant, pretty cool huh?

Ivyn: *Teleport behind you* Not as cool when I got you.

You: *Use shockwave to push them back* Sorry but I gonna run. *Run from them*

Ivyn: I'm not letting you go from me! *Shoot dark missiles toward*

You: *Turn around and shoot laser* And I not letting you be your sex slave! *Both their attack hit*

Airen: *Fly to get you, then hit by shock* Even he just a human, he still know where to hit.

Ivyn: Not until we got him. *flying while dodge your attack*

You: (Crap this is not good.) * run while shooting at them*

Ivyn: *Teleport in front of you* Not so fast love!

You: *Hit her using your fist, then she catch your fist*

Ivyn: Such a beautiful hand, you're sure you don't want me?

You: Sorry, but I'm already taken * You punch her with your soundblast, then run* (Shit they're both powerful, can't take them by myself.)

Airen: That only because you are the mortal. *Ready to hit you*

You: (Oh yeah,I forgot they read my mind) *Airen hit you with his sword, making you crashing down.*

Airen: *Walk to you* What a shame, I hoping to see a fully powerful mortal yet weak as the sametime. *Ready to release his holy power on you*

Ivyn: *Land next to him* Aw but I want to play with him!

Airen: Sorry, but we must follow their order Ivyn.

Ivyn: Fine. *Lock on you with her dark spar* Any last word honey?

You: Even I can't kill you after what you did to my father, at least I know who you are.

Airen: Good, now Rest, *Open his Holy power*

Ivyn: In, *Ready to fire on you*

Airen and Ivyn: PEACE! *Fire on you*

You close your eye ready for the impact, but then

?: *Block their attack* You okay (y/n)?

You open your eye, and not only you see Emi but her magic forme!

You: Emi! You came!

Emi: Of course I came to you! I was worry about you!

You: Worry about a mortal can't take down both Angel and Devil?

Emi: That and other reason.

You: *you got up and put your hand on her shoulder* You need me because I'm your friend.

Emi: *bush while nod*

You: Well then, I guess Maou and his minions are coming late due of attacked.

Emi: He's the Demon Lord.

You: Can't agree with that.

Airen: You must Emi Yusa or I say-

Ivyn: EMILIA JUSTINA WHO TOOK MY (Y/N)

Airen: -_- ready Ivyn?

Emi: Um what just happen?

You: Let just say it love in the air.

Emi: Alright then, now. *Grab her sword* If you going to take (y/n) *Post her attack* YOU HAS TO TAKE ME FIRST!

You: Even I still a mortal, *Attack pose with Emi* At least I make a friend from Heaven and Hell.

Airen: Well, let's finish this.

Ivyn: Once and for all!

Emi: You're ready (Y/N)?

You: Along I with you, I already.

All of you charge for attack!


	8. Chapter 8

As Emi leaning attack against Airen and Ivyn, you in other hand give her a support by shooting Repulsor blast.

You: Hey donge this! *Shoot Repulsor*

Airen block with his sword while Ivyn toward Emi.

Ivyn: YOU'LL REGRET FOR TAKING MY (Y/N)!

Emi: Why you in for (Y/N)? *both sword attack*

Ivyn: Hate to say it but, he's so cute and sexy when i look at him. *Turn sword into whip, then start attack her*

Emi: Really? No wonder why demon girls are attracted for mortal boys. *Got catcat by the whip, then after Ivyn pull Emi high kick to her face.*

You: Nice one Emi! *You duck from Airen sword, you keep dodging from his attack.*

Airen: You never give up don't you? * He charge at you*

You: Oh trust me, I been training ever since i'm 12. *You charge your fit*

Airen: *scream while almost hit you*

You: Falcon…*you pull your arm* PUNCH! *YOU PUNCH HIM FAR ALWAYS!*

Emi: Woah! How you do that?!

You: Been playing Super Smash Bros ever since.

Ivyn: Airen! *look at both of you* Now we getting a threesome!

Emi: What's wrong with her?

You: Emi, I have no ideas. *Both of you attack Ivyn*

To far always from your location

Airen: Damn! I never knew a mortal punch me so hard. *See the battle from above* Now back to business!

As Airen flying back to your location, he was hit by laser!

Airen: What?!

At sniper location.

?: At Least I giving my master some time before one of them find me.

R.O.B now helping you with his sniper railgun.

Radio: _This is Earth Infinite I repeat this is Earth Infinite, Where are your location?_

R.O.B: This is R.O.B. My master has been attacked by Code White.

 _Radio: Where are his location?_

R.O.B: I ping to my master location.

 _Radio: Got it! We'll on the way! Hold tight till reinforcement has aride._

R.O.B: You better be. *See Airen coming to R.O.B sniper place*

At Airen flying toward R.O.B

Airen: I never knew he has friends who been camping too much, *Saw R.O.B on the top of building* But I'll make him stop camping! *At top of building and saw no one* WHAT?!

Then

R.O.B: Here go noting. *activated energy bomb*

Airen: *Hear bomb sound on* Aw sonofa-

BOOM!

R.O.B: Still got it.

Back to you

All of you hear bomb far away.

Ivyn: Airen!

Emi: What was that?

You: I got R.O.B who giving us a backup, plu he play too much COD.

Emi: I see.

To R.O.B

R.O.B: I better hide before he saw me *he jump to other buildings*

Airen: *recover from energy bomb* God I am now hating this guy. (Ivyn I need your help)

Ivyn: Why? Don't you see I trying get my (y/n) back?!

Airen: (Well If you didn't hear sound blast, he bring a sniper.)

Ivyn: What sniper?

Then Ivyn almost hit

Ivyn: On second thought I might help you.

Airen: (Think you can find his location?)

Ivyn: If he hiding somewhere, then I gonna find every place. * She summoning eye demon to location sniper location* Found it! *She summoning dark spear on R.O.B*

R.O.B: Oh crap.

Dark magic explosion

You: R.O.B!

Ivyn: *Laugh evil* Too bad your little camper can't save you now, now YOU'RE MINE!

Emi: Don't worry he was saved.

You: You don't mean?

To R.O.B:

R.O.B: Thank you got rescue me

Shiro holding R.O.B while flying

Shiro: A friend of (y/n) is a friend of mine.

R.O.B: Again thank you, but we need to help Emi and (Y/n).

Shiro: Don't worry my robot friend, my lord will be on his way.

R.O.B: When? *saw Maou fly past them*

Shiro: Now.

Back to you and Emi

You: AHH! *fall down back*

Emi: (Y/n)! *Get to you*

Airen: Well this is the end of both of you.

Ivyn: I hate to seeing you waste always, at least you and I haved fun

Emi: Don't worry (Y/N), I won't get to you.

You: Thank Emi, even you still help me, *Stand up* I can pay you back.

Emi: Thank. (Y/n)

Ivyn: Never give up? Now I can heard your last scream!

?: You want to rethink that.

Airen: then who the hell are-

As they look behind, It Maou in his Demon form!

Ivyn: What what he doing here!?

Airen: Let leave it here, don't want any business with him.

Airen and Ivyn fly off.

Maou: are you two okay?

Emi: Yeah thank.

Shiro and R.O.B drop down.

R.O.B: Master (y/n)! *run to you with meds.*

You: I'm fine R.O.B, just a scratch.

Shrio: Don't worry my lord will heal you up in no time.

?: Sorry but we got it under control.

Maou: Ah (Y/N) friends! Come! Can't hide forever

?: Just don't want to scream you. Infinite!

All of them uncloak to reverse a small strike team

Strike Leader: Glad we make it just in time, thank for helping (y/n)

Maou: Don thank Maou, it all Emi who helped (y/n).

Strike Leader: *Turn on Emi* Well Again thank you.

Emi: It noting. Just helping my friends from angel and demon.

Strike Leader: For you not for him. *look at you*

Medical shoulder: I can't believe you survive from a angel AND a demon! *saying while checking on you*

You: I been worse before, besides me and Tony Stark work this baby so I can deal any enemy.

Medical Sounder: I know you can handle this, but I can't imagine what your dad going to see this.

Maou: Na. We going to tell what happen, right Emi?

Emi: Right. Wait how about-

Strike Leader: Don't worry we can take care the building, you don't need demon to rebuild. You on your own for now.

Maou: Thank you.

Strike Leader: Just doing our job Lord.

As Team leaving Shiro and Maou get you up in no time.

Shiro: Our roommate will make a fine meal to get you better,

Maou: Plu I might getting a %10 discount of our MgRonalds.

You: *you grab Emi hand to get up* Thank you guy for saving me, mostly you Emi.

Emi: *brushing with smile* Thank, it what friend for. Now Let you to Maou house.

Maou: Really Em-

Emi using 'Are you f!cking serious' look

Maou: Fine

And the fighting scene is done! Now I has to make the aftermath -_- But while I making that Why not check out the sneak peak of never before fanfic male reader, Vault Hunter in Alfheim! A Borderlands x Sword Art Online crossover! With you as the Vault Hunter taking four girl of Girl ops! (aka Sinon Lisbeth Silica and Leafa)

See you in Alfheim Vault Hunters!


	9. Chapter 9

At Maou house

Suzuno: Here some flesh ramen to keep you better, and it not expiration. *give ramen to you*

You: Thank you.

Shiro: Just thank to Suzuno, not only she buy a lot of ramen but check the expiration date too.

Suzuno: Well I glad I didn't go over budget.

Maou: You DID sell your jewelry remember?

Suzuno: Yes so that way we can balance our money, right Hanzo?

Hanzo: What?! I just bought stuff online!

Maou: A $200 anime video game collection edition, which we don't have PS4!

Hanzo: I can't help but looking at high quality!

Emi: How you holding up? *sit with you*

You: Great, after almost beat up by Angel and Demon.

Emi: Good! I just glad you okay.

You: Thank If all of you wouldn't been there, I would been killed back there.

Emi: At long you stay with us, we'll protect you no matter what.

You: Even you? *look at her eye*

Emi: *She look at you as she lock your hand together* Yes even I will protect you, no one will ever going to hurt you as long you stay with me.

You shock what Emi said.

You: I-Thank you.

Emi smite, then suddenly

Door open

Saztuo: (Y/N) (L/N)!

Emi friend: What the?!

You: Hey dad.

R.O.B: Master Saztou.

Saztou: Sorry R.O.B, need to talk to my son about fighting angel and demon!

You: Dad it just a fight.

Saztou: A fight?! They almost kill you! (Y/N) I know you since I adopted you, you always take care yourself. But this is taking too far!

Emi: I guess this is a bad time to introduce?

Maou: Yes so you're Saztuo Kumtoma, member of Earth Infinite and (Y/n) farther.

Saztou: Yes and I know all of you, I sorry but right now I talking to my son of how he should more careful!

You: Dad I know what I doing.

Saztou: By fighting Angel and Devil? I okay let you fighting alien and monster, but angel and devil? Son if I lost you I-

Emi: Excuse me.

Your dad look at Emi.

Emi: (y/n) dad. I know you care about him so much, yet telling him to stop killing himself.

Saztou: I know it just he-

Emi: Maybe he stick with us now.

Saztou look at Emi, thinking of her mind.

Emi: To be housty, he did fight both of them and I say he's pretty good.

Maou: Yes Emi save her boyfriend before they kill him, I'm glad we got it in time.

Shiro: And with his new tech we never seen before, I think he CAN take care of any bad situation.

Saztou: But how-

Emi: Let us take care of (y/n)

Saztou now thinking of Emi and rest of her friends to take care of you.

Saztou: *smile* You know my son make a lot of friend during his time, now he got a Demon lord and his severe, and a Angel. I think you guy take care my son.

Emi: Thank you.

Maou: You don't have to worry Saztou, We'll take care of it.

Saztou: *smile* Thank you, (y/n) maybe you should give a reward for saving your butt!

Maou: It Emi who get all the credit, she's the one who save (y/n) first.

Saztou: Well son what rewarded-

You: I'm already plan it, and May I take you for dinner?

Emi bluse

Emi: Yes, I would love too!

You: Great!

Saztou: Now it done, I think you should get heal.

R.O.B: He's right, you got coputer of bruises Master.

You: Fine, let get home guy.

Before you leave

You: Emi, thank you. For saving me.

Emi: No problem, I glad you safe.

You: See you at 8?

Emi: Sure!

As you three get leave

Maou: So what kind of dress you going make (y/n) nosebleed?

Emi: Something that a Angel never going to do, until now.

AND DONE!

Sorry for long time glad i get it done.

If you didn't know I doing a Vault Hunter in Alfheim, a Borderlands x Sword Art Online with you as the Vault Hunter going make love with Girl Ops! That Lisbeth, Silica, Leafa, and Sinon. Oh and it take place in the REAL Alfheim, not some craping "trap death game".

Plu I got few more idea, but it going take forever to get it done so I going to make a update for all my story so you can understand that.

Hope you guy like it!


	10. Chapter 10

As you enter Emi apartments you check everything to be ready while heading Emi door.

You: Nice looking dress? Check. A badass 2015 Mustang GT? Check. A perfect date to having a unknown locate dinner? Check. Now that leave to-

As you almost finish your sentence, you at Emi door which it open and see.

Emi: Hi!

Emi red goddess dress, you can't think how beautiful she is in this dress, while having a small nosebleed.

Emi: You okay? Here. *hand you a wipe*

You: Thank you. *As you wipe your nose* Sell we?

Emi: Of course!

You and Emi lock your arm together as you two walk to your car.

Emi: Nice car you has! Last time it was-

You: A Mustang *Open the car door for her* But it is a GT.

Emi: Faster one. Nice pick.

As you enter your car.

Emi: So, where we going tonight?

You: You been many dinner place before, now I want to show you you never been before.

You hit the gas as far you go!

As the unknow alley street

Emi: (Y/N), you know where we going?

You: Relax Emi, No one have ever been this ally before. And I mean NEVER.

Emi: Well okay. But make it not happen again like you fighting angel and demon.

You: Don't worry I got this cover, anddddd we here.

You two at the end of the alley wall

Emi: You sure you want to eat outside this alley?

You: It get better. *you do the harry potter alley wall password*

Then one of the brink open and see a tentacles eyeball.

Emi: Um.

You: I got that.

Guard: What the password?

You: *speaking in japanese* Freak always come with a ugly face.

The alley wall open

Guard: Welcome back Info Breaker.

You: It (y/n) this time, got a date with me.

Emi: *beusa* Oh you.

Guard: Come in!

As you two enter you seen a familiar face.

Like the one you see right now is All Might chatting with other super hero!

Emi: Is that-!

You: Yup All Might, Teaching in UA and taking a break.

All Might: And then as I punch my way out of the month I- Hey (y/n)!

You two come

You: All Might! How you doing?

All Might: Just taking a break from UA.

You: While doing hero jobs?

All Might: That too. Hey I guess what? Young Midoriya met One Punch guy.

You: You mean Saitama? That's pretty rare.

All Might: I know! Say, when are you going release the kid of your?

You: Soon, I have all lot of work to do.

All Might: I see, *see Emi: * You must be (y/n) friend!

Emi: It nice to meet you, I such a huge fan of you saving people.

All Might: No thank me. thank all the people of Japan who save everyone. Ever you and your devil friends mostly

Emi: Thank you, didn't know someone knew us.

All Might: Well some of us do work with Infeict.

You: That's correct, and I think there a open table for 4.

Emi: four?

You: I made a promise with Blade Rider.

Emi: You made a double date with THE Blade Rider!?

You: Oh yeah, wait when you see her texting her adventure. *you two walk always*

All Might: HAVE FUN YOUR DATE (Y/N)!

After a nice talk with All Might himself, you arrived with a underground doctor and the Black Rider

Shinra: There you are! Nice you have a goddess with you.

You: A Angel if you will.

Emi: Oh. My. God! THE BLADE RIDER!

Celty: *texting* Um? Hi?

Emi: *shake her hand* IT NICE TO MEET YOU BLACK RIDER! I LOVE YOUR RIDE TURN ANYTHING! EVEN THAT HOURE WHICH IT SUPER AWESOME!

Celty look at Shinra needing a help.

You: Emi maybe you need her left her go, since you kinda shake her hard.

Emi: Oh right! *left go* I'm sorry about it.

Celty: It okay I never has someone who crazy to see me.

Emi: Yeah well….

You: I think it dinner time guy.

Emi: Right

Four of you sit down while Celty put her helmet away.

Emi: So you are headless! So how do you eat? How you see everything? Can you even make out?

Celty: Well it a long story but…

Shira: Maybe a around time then.

Emi: Sure.

Timeshke

As four of you eating

Emi: So tell me. How you two meet (Y/n)?

Celty: Well it a two summer ago when Shira dad come to visit, little we know we didn't knew he bringing a guest to came in.

Flashback.

Shingen: I'm here son! And boy this is much smaller than last time. *spray around the room*

Shira: Dad what are you doing here?

Shingen: The boy from U.S. come to visit us! And I already told him who you really are!

Celty: You can't tell-

Shingen: But he work with underground team just like you.

Shira: He does?

?: Scaring done.

Celty: _As first we didn't know who they are, but then after hearing his word we look at the robot with a hoodie. I guess his owner is really bad for making disguise for robots._

Shira: Why there a robot wearing a hoodie?

?: It keep anyone knowing I'm a robot, my name is Robotic Operating Buddy or R.O.B.

Shira: It sound like a Smash characters.

? #2: Well it was a robot for Nintendo first, then they make him a Smash fighters.

Celty: _Then as we turn out he's the owner of the robot, wearing his normal t-shirt and blue jean_.

You: Since R.O.B already introduce to you, then my name is (y/n) (l/n). And I already knew you guy.

Celty: How-

R.O.B: Celty also know as The Black Rider of Ikebukuro, her most famous is to use shadow form transform to any moving objects like motorcycle or a horse.

Celty: _I was surprise his robot know me, even my husband._

You: And before you Shire going to say, yes I know you as an underground doctor.

Shire: _After their introduc he talk about how he check on people on their daily basic, something like a Info-Breaker do. He only want people who have been danger before or have special power. Like the group of kids who trap of Sword Art Online, or a fan just eat the piece of superhero hair._

Celty: _Plu even I get trouble he pay me back, not sure how he get money even he own me $150.000 just almost killing a mobs HQ._

Flashback end

Celty: And that how we met (y/n)

Emi: That's amazing! I never knew (y/n) was working with you two.

Shire: We was impress how Celty need him for cleaned her mess or I need help patient a lot.

Celty: You never know what (y/n) up on his sleeve.

Emi: Yeah, I can tell.

Celty: That enone about us, I want to hear you two take down Angel and Demon!

Shire: Yeah I hear it a real mess out there, how you manage to survival?

You: Well I got friends of Demon Lord and a Half Angel.

Shire: You sure got hell of a friends!

Emi: You could say that!

All four of you laugh

Hour pass by

As you and Shire pay after the dinner, Emi and Celty talk how you and Emi are "dating"

Celty: You sure got one lucky guy in the world Emi.

Emi: You got that right.

Celty: So are you and (y/n) dating?

Emi thinking how far you and Emi been together ever since you two met.

Emi: Yeah, and I want to see how far we go.

Hiya Epic, this part of Eating with Half Angel is done, but still working Vault Hunter in Alfheim. Hope you enjoy!

Sorry for the wait


	11. Chapter 11

It been more then few mouth. You and Emi had been talking each other during work time, and sometime been "dating." Well that what Emi thinking.

You feel the weird feeling with Emi, in fact you already in love with her!

You can't help but talking with her everytime she call you. Heck you been walking around with her when she had a day off.

You can tell you want more than just friend, so why not asking her to be your girlfriend?

There a change that she will accept begin your girlfriend, if not… There no going back.

Right now you and Emi are at the fancy restaurants, a five star around the city of Japan. As you two done your meal. You ask her.

You: Can't believe it been a few mouth.

Emi: It has. Can't remember how it start it.

You: I would say we both bump each other and forgot your wallet, so I payed both our meal.

Emi: That's how we become friend.

You: I thoung you can't remember?

Emi: I was testing you.

You: You good.

Emi: You know, *look at Emi* I surprise you look after people, mostly people like us.

You: It's true. It our job to look after people, whatever they has power or not.

Emi: Like the boy who beat Sword Art Online, or that kid who has All-Might power.

You: Who told you a kid using All-Might power?

Emi: R.O.B.

You: Coure, giving all the info.

You two laugh

You: I glad we're friend.

Emi: Me too.

You smile, but Emi want to ask. Serious

Emi: You know

You look at her.

Emi: Why you look after them and not me?

Emi give you a very hard question, you didn't think of this question until this one. You screwed.

You: Well…. I look important peoples like the Son of Satan, and sometime like the boy who beat SAO.

Emi: So you saying you look after special people with their power and skill, and not looking after the people you care about?

Crap, she got you good.

You: Well… It's hard to look at them at the same time-

Emi: Yet you didn't got time about me?

Oh crap… now you screwed.

You: Emi, I do got time with you. It's just too much work to handle.

Emi: But you already get a break.

You: It not like that.

Emi: What do you mean?

You: Still a lot of work to do.

Emi: A lot of work to do while you didn't spend time with your friends like us?

You: I do! It just…

Emi: Just what?!

You: There a lot people who are important then you!

Great, you mess up big time.

Emi: When you said that, *leave the table from you* We're done!

You: Emi wait!

You cannot believe it, your long time angel friend, leave from you all because you look after people who are important, then look after people you care about. People like Emi.

You: Oh god, what've I done.

You: Emi please wait! *run to her*

*At Emi's apartment*

You run to her door, knowing she would be here. You try to open the door with your technology door open like last time, but you know better. Insert using door open, you knock the door and tell her.

You: Emi, if you are here. Then I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're important person I know, in fact more important than anyone in the whole world. You mean a lot to me Emi, how you talk to me while we worked, we both share our secrets, and how we talk care each other. I know you're alone in your whole life, mine too. But since we bump to each other, our life change. You're the only person in the whole world that I care about you. Please let me talk to me.

You cry during talking to her at the door, knowing she listened the whole time.

You: If not listing, that's fine with me. I want to know-

Here go noting.

You: That I love you. Please forgive me.

You walk away

After the whole time you talked at her front door, she listened behind the door. Emi feel sorry to you, more then that she still love you after you two talking together. Emi want to apologize after you make a comment of how important people are, and not Emi.

She open the door.

Emi: (y/n) I'm-

But you were gone.

Emi: Sorry.

Sorry about rusting the story. Truth be told, I want to finish this then any fanfic I done over past year. Sometime it long, and sometime it not going be done. But I hope this story will sometime done around this year. Vault Hunter in Alfheim will conture once I done this Eating with Half Angel.

Hope you enjoy it!


	12. Chapter 12

After the date, which you mess up big time. You've heartbroke even since last night date, saying people is more important than her, but in your heart Emi's more important to you. A Half-Angel who care about you, you've never imagine that before.

Right now you heading The Devil caste, aka Maou house. Maybe a Demon Lord who can help your heartbroken.

You: *Knock the door*

Maou: *Open the door and see you grump* You mess up the date.

You: Big time.

Maou: Come.

You come in

Few minutes later you ask Maou about giving a second chance with her, you can't help but think what she going to say. She's going accepted your apology, or never forget you?

Maou: Just do it, I sure of it?

You: You're sure about it? I mean what if-

Maou: I know Emi still like you a lot, I been seeing you two talking each other. Heck not only saving our butt, but giving her love she want.

You look at him, for a Devil King he's good at someone giving a tips.

You: I'm….going to try. IF I am ready.

Maou: Good! Now good luck (Y/N).

You: You two Maou.

Few hour later

You at a eating place, MgRonalds. The place that you chat Emi for the first. You remember the time she kept called you around her work, The time you told the truth about your work and she shared her as well her friends secrets. (Well she the one who spy on you, but it in the past.) But most important, she care about you. Saved from Angel and Demon, you never forget the moment she saved you. But after the date you mess up, you can turn it back. She'll forget you? Or the relationship will remain broken.

As you leave, you got a text message.

R.O.B: H E LP M E

You run to your house.

Few hour later

You look the outside of the house.

You: I hope R.O.B is okay.

You activate your Arm Cannon, hope it you ready whoever did this.

As you enter, all your stuff has been destroyed. Include R.O.B

You: R.O.B! *you run to him* Anything okay R.O.B, just hold on.

R.O.B: I T A

You: What?

? Trap

When you look back, you push all the way the wall making you knock out.

? 2: And we don't need you anymore. *Shoot magic on R.O.B head*

? 2: Look like we going to has fun, right Airen?

Airen: Of course Ivyn, I hope they'll get a message

At Emi apartment

Emi still thinking if she forgive you after last dinner, not until she got a text message.

Emi: Y/N?

She open the text message.

And Emi can't can't believe this.

She saw you, beating somewhere at the top of a building. And it read.

"Come save your boyfriend~ If you really love him."

Emi: I have to stop this.

Emi run outside and call Maou and his friend to rescue you.

Emi: Hold on Y/N, we're coming!

And done. Sorry it too short, I want to be done as I could. Right now it close to the end. As I write Eating with Half Angel Hero. I writing a new x male reader, and it League of Legends!

But which girl of LoL are you going date with? Well not going to say, but you has to guess it.

Anyway I should be writing LoL x male reader right now.

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
